Family Isn't Just Blood
by eclaregurl
Summary: Cathrine comes back to visit and meets the new team members. After a few minutes, the team gets a surprise and meets someone that they have never been told about, but the person knows all about them! I do not own CSI or any of its characters!
1. Surprise!

**(A/N: Hey, All! I really hope you enjoy this story, I had fun writing it!)**

Sara, Nick, Greg, Morgan, D. B., and Finn were in the break room talking to Catherine who came to visit. "So, how's the FBI, Cath?" Greg asked her.

"Well, different for sure," Catherine told them. "My family isn't there though it will always be here," she told them with a small smile.

"Well, since you have been gone, we have two more lovely ladies on our team," Nick said gesturing to Morgan and Finn, wearing his crooked smile.

"Hi, Cath. I'm Morgan Brody. I hear a lot about you from them and my dad," Morgan said to her with a warm smile.

"Your dad?" Catherine questioned.

Sara giggled, "Ecklie!"

"Ecklie, is your DAD?!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Yea," Morgan said with a quiet giggle, "Sad: I get that reaction a lot. I mean, what did he do to you night shift people?"

"Let's just say, when he was on day shift he used cases as contests of who did it correctly the best," Catherine explained with a small smile.

"Well, I'm Julie Finley, but everyone calls me Finn," Finn interjected.

"Hi, Finn. I like the nickname," Catherine told her.

Finn chuckled, "I didn't when I was little, but the kids in my neighborhood all had nicknames, like one kids name was James Katmin so everyone called him Kit-Kat, his love of Kit-Kat's may have helped that a little, but they started calling me Finn, and it stuck."

Suddenly they heard a four year old girl voice a ways down the hall. There was a round of "what was that?" and "I don't know."

Just then Grissom poked his head in the doorway, "Found her! Come on, Liza, she's in here, like I said."

"Gil!" Sara ran to him throwing her arms around him and kissing him softly.

"Did you say, Liza?" Sara asked when she pulled back, she was obviously very excited about the girl.

"Mommy!" a four year old girl with dark brown curly hair in pigtails crashed into Sara's arms.

"ELIZA!" Sara hugged her close and spun in a circle once.

"Hey, Gris," was all Nick, Greg, Catherine could say.

Eliza gasped loudly, "Is that them, Mommy, Daddy?"

"Sure is, Liza," Grissom chuckled, "Hi, guys!"

"Mommy," Eliza took Sara's face in her tiny hands to make sure she was looking at her, "Down please."

Sara just looked at her, "But, Baby, I haven't seen you in months!"

"And I never met them! And Daddy and I are staying for a while," Eliza told her. "'Sides, I gotta tell them my full name," she added with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Fine," Sara relented, and with a kiss on her forehead she set Eliza down.

Eliza ran in front of Nick, Greg, and Catherine, "Hi!"

"So, your Gris and Sara's daughter," Greg commented.

Nick lightly punched him in the arm, "No, Greggo, she is just some random genius kid they found on the street that has her hair and his eyes!"

Catherine ignored them, "It's nice to meet you, Eliza. You said something about your full name?"

"Yea! Mommy and Daddy say I have a really special name. It's really long!" Eliza told them as they sat down on the couch and she settled herself into Nick's lap, "Want to hear it?"

"Sure, let's hear it," Nick said.

"Ok, my first name, Eliza, was Daddy's grandma's name, So, my full name is Eliza," Eliza looked at Nick, "Nicole," she looked at Catherine, "Catherine," she looked at Greg, "Sandy," she took a picture of Warrick out of her pocket, "Ricki Sidle-Grissom."

"Wow, that is a really long name," D. B. commented.

"Told ya," Eliza said with a smirk.

"Yep, she's yours, Sara," Catherine laughed.

Nick chuckled, "So, they named you after us?"

"Not really," Grissom said.

"Are you talking about how when she looked at me she said Sandy, 'cause I don't get it. The rest I get but not Sandy," Greg said.

Grissom chuckled, "Actually, I wasn't there when she was born, she was born a month before I met her."

"How so?" Catherine asked.

Sara giggled, "Let me explain."

_*Flashback: Costa Rica four years previous*_

_Grissom walked through the tall leaves only to find the one person he had been looking for. Slowly she turned around, she was just as beautiful as she was when she left Vegas, he decided, if not more beautiful. Her eyes said it all, "Grissom, you found me!" His eyes responded clearly, "Of course, love! You are also my one and only." Dropping his bag he ran to her, and she to him, embracing and kissing their one and only. Pulling back they looked at each other. Him at his favorite part about her, her smile. She at her favorite part about him, his ice blue eyes. "I love you, Sara," Grissom whispered._

_"I love you, too, Gil," she whispered back. Just then an ear piercing cry was heard from her tent._

_Sara just smiled, "Gil, would you like to meet your daughter?"_

_"MY daughter? How do I have a daughter?" Grissom question as he let her lead him to the tent._

_"Well, when two people really love each other…" Sara said with a smirk._

_Grissom just chuckled, "Thanks, Sar. I know that much!" The moment they walked in and the baby saw Grissom and his eyes blue eyes, her cries quieted slightly as she tried to study the man before her._

_"My daughter," Grissom whispered in awe as Sara placed her in his arms._

_"Gilbert, meet your daughter, Eliza, Eliza Nicole Catherine Sandy Ricki Sidle-Grissom. Liza this is your Daddy," Sara whispered to the two._

_"She is beautiful, as is her name. But please tell me, why Sandy? I get Nicole is the girl form of Nicolas, Catherine is obviously Catherine, and Ricki is a girl form of Warrick. But Sandy? I don't understand," Grissom said._

_Sara smiled, "Well, I named her after people in my family, my brothers and sisters. And there is no girl name for Greg so I made his last name a girl name, Sanders: Sandy."_

_Grissom smiled in understanding, "I like it. And how will she know her namesakes?"_

_"These pictures will be hers. Even if she never meets them, she will still know all about them," Sara explained, "I mean including you they are my family."_

_*end Flashback*_

"Cool. Love Sandy, know that I get it," Greg said with a smile.

D. B. chuckled and extended his hand to Eliza who took it, "Nice to meet you Eliza Nicole Catherine Sandy Ricki Sidle-Grissom. My name is…"

"D. B. Russell," Eliza finished for him with another smirk before turning to Morgan and Finn, "And you are Morgan and Finn. Mommy has told me and Daddy all about you guys over video chat! You guys are so cool!"

"Seems to me this is a little one sided," Finn laughed.

"Speaking of video chat, Gil, you should probably talk to your mother, I finally told her about Liza with a picture and all and she went into her, "seeing each other over video chats and having long periods between seeing them doesn't make a family" speech again," Sara told him.

"Well, we better take her to see mom, then," Grissom sighed not ready for this conversation with his mother.

"I get to meet Grandma today too?! This is the best day ever!" Eliza said excitedly.

"Hey, shift's over right?" Grissom asked and when he saw everyone nod he continued, "You should all come meet her, you guys are family too. And Jim, Al, Hodges, Mandy, Henry, Archie, they have always been my family too."

**(A/N: Well, what did you think? I always wondered what happened AFTER Grissom and Sara finished kissing, well I think they had a kid. :) So, what do you think of Eliza? What did you think of my adaptaion of Gregs name for Eliza? And what will Mother Grissom say about her son's family? Especially her granddaughter whose has the first name of her mother? Please review!)**


	2. Oh, Mother!

**(A/N: Hey, I'm back! So, I really like this chapter and I hope you do to! Enjoy!)**

Everyone piled into their cars, with Grissom, Sara, Eliza, Nick, Greg, and Catherine in Grissom's car. Eliza ended up falling asleep in her car seat with Catherine and Nick on either side of her, she was holding both of their hands tight as well as Greg's who was sitting in the seat behind them and leaning over the seat slightly. They were catching up with Grissom when Catherine suddenly turned to Sara in the passenger seat, "Sara, Eliza is really amazing, so why didn't you ever tell us about her?"

Sara turned so they could see her slightly embarrassed smile, "Well, I wanted to tell you guys, many times, but how could I say, 'Gosh, guys, so when Grissom found me in Costa Rica I had a daughter of one month, she is wonderful and she knows all about you guys as her Aunt and Uncles, too bad you will probably never meet her.' Do you see what I mean?"

Nick patted her hand with his free one, "I get it, why tell us about something amazing if we may never experience it, like you give a kid a really cool toy and then take it back and break it after five seconds."

Greg looked at him with his crooked smile, "Man, dark much, Stokes?"

Nick smiled back, "Shut up, Sanders!"

"Shut up, not nice to say, Uncle Nicky," Eliza mumbled still half asleep.

Greg chuckled, "Dude, you just got told by a four year old!"

Eliza was beginning to wake back up, "Dat not nice either, Uncle Greggy."

Catherine giggled and moved a curl from Eliza's eyes, "You can go back to sleep, Lizy, I'll keep them in line for you."

Eliza closed her eyes again, "Ok, Auntie Cath."

Suddenly, Grissom sat up straighter in the drivers seat, "Sar, I have an idea, we will stop at the college and you can go in by yourself and invite mom to breakfast, don't tell her we are here, you are working on your sign language right, dear?"

Sara smiled and held up her hand in a fist making a nodding motion with it, then with both hands she also told him, 'I sure have!'

Sara walked into her mother-in-law's office, 'Hi!' she signed.

Since the day they both talked to Grissom over video chat that first time, the two had become close. 'Sara, dear!' Betty Grissom signed back grinning hugely before hugging her tightly; she loved it when her daughter-in-law came for a surprise visit. 'What brings you here?'

Sara smiled and signed, 'Just got off work, would you like to meet me somewhere for breakfast when you have some free time?'

Betty was excited, 'Yes, yes, I will just finish up some paperwork and then meet you at our restaurant.'

Sara hugged her once more before pulling back so Betty could see her, 'Great see you soon.' Sara waved and left.

Sara got back in the car smiling, "To Denny's!"

At Denny's, Sara was waiting for Betty in the front when she walked in, 'Hi, Sara! Did you get us a table yet?'

Sara beamed, 'Yes, but I'm not alone.'

Just then Grissom walked around the corner smiling, 'Hi, Mother.'

'Gilbert?' she couldn't believe he was really home she ran to him, 'Gilbert, my baby! You are eating with Sara and me?'

Grissom nodded, 'I thought it was time you met the rest of my family.' Grissom turned and motioned the group seated near them, and Eliza squealed and jumped down from her booster seat next to her Auntie Cath.

Eliza ran to Sara, who picked her up. Eliza was excited to meet her grandmother but clung to her mother shyly. 'Hi, grandma,' she signed.

Betty looked from the little girl to her son and daughter in law then back to the girl. In slight shock she threw a few words together to sign, 'Is this Eliza?'

Eliza grinned and looked at her mother, "Down please?" Sara smiled and set her down. Looking up at her small grandmother, Eliza signed again, 'Yes, Eliza Nicole Catherine Sandy Ricki Sidle-Grissom, but everyone calls me Liza.'

Betty smiled, 'Such a big name for a little girl. You were named after my mother?'

Eliza was proud of her name, 'Yes! I love it! Mommy named me after your mom and my aunt and uncles. Wanna meet them?'

Betty nodded eagerly as Eliza took her hand and led her to the table.

"Ya know, I think Mom likes her," Grissom said wrapping an arm around his wife.

Sara rested her head on his chest sighing happily, "Of course, who wouldn't like Liza? I'm happy to have my little family together even just for a little while."

Grissom kissed her head a secretive smile playing on his lips, "I love you, Sar."

As they walked back to the table, Eliza was finishing up introducing everyone to her grandmother and interpreting between her and them.

"Ok, Sara sit down, Liza come here it's time for our announcement, I will announce you sign, ok, Sweetie?" Grissom said as he picked her up.

"O-kay!" Eliza giggled and signed.

"Ok, I have been waiting to make this announcement for a while," Grissom grinned and checked to make sure he wasn't going too fast for Eliza, "I have been offered the chance to teach forensics and entomology classes at WLVU, so Liza and I are coming home, for good."

Everyone was excited for them, but none more than Sara. She ran to hug them with tears in her eyes and whispered, "So, not just for a little while but for forever?"

"Yes, Sar," Grissom whispered back, "Liza needs her mother and I need my butterfly. We are home to stay."

"I love you, Mommy!" Eliza said holding her father in one arm and wrapping her other arm around her mother's neck.

"I love you too, Baby!" Sara said kissing her cheek, and turning to Grissom, "And I love you!"

Grissom kissed her and pulled her even closer, causing Eliza to squeal and giggle, "Eww! They're kissing!"

Pulling back from their kiss, Grissom and Sara turned to Eliza and blew raspberries on her cheeks. Grissom then pulled his girls into a tight hug, and whispered into their hair, "I love you, girls."

(A/N: So, what did you think? Please review and let me know! :) )


End file.
